


A Tale of Ends

by moondancera



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Aldarn writes a letter to his and Irma's family to the song of "Goodbye" by Natalie Imbruglia. Has some minor swearing in it.





	A Tale of Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually the ending to a story I have been trying to write for a long time now. I got the premise down and some of the chapters figured out, but alas it just won't form into a very good story yet. But I promise not to give up with it.
> 
> My favorite W.I.T.C.H. characters are Irma and Aldarn and since neither were married or had a boy/girl friend I got to thinking that they make a pretty good pair.
> 
> The song I am using is "Goodbye" from the artist Natalie Imbruglia.
> 
> I hope ya'll like it, and if not then maybe I can come up with something that you would like.
> 
> Anyways, please leave me a review of comments, criticisms, flames, or pretty much any bizarre review. Any and all are welcome. So don't be shy.

Everyday's the same  
I feel them merge  
I try to separate  
Resist the urge  
But they tell me  
I'll be fine  
That it will all get better

Just try to write it down  
Or put it in a letter  
but the words won't play  
And there's no  
Easy way to say  
Goodbye, goodbye

To my family who I love more than I was ever really able to show:

It has been five long years since I have lost her. Each day that goes on, is harder then the last one. Everyone says it will get better in time. Ha, that is the biggest lie ever. I miss her every single day. Every blasted day without her is not even worth living anymore, because I have loved her for the stars and more and that love will never die. Even though time keeps on passing me by, I still hope that she will walk through the door at any moment. Five long years and I can't even think of trying to get on with my life.

Keep my head on straight  
And don't look down  
With all I've pushed away  
I'm losing ground  
But they tell me  
I'll be fine  
That it will all get better  
Just try to write it down  
Or put it in a letter

But the funny thing is, I'm not long for this world, and I know it. My family and friends don't though, and I am really sorry about that. I have kept my illness a secret from them, because I didn't want to them to worry. You see this thing I have is not curable, so why worry them with it, and besides I will get to see my lovely Irma again. She was, or I should say is the love of my life. After she passed on it was like the end of my life too. I just could never go on a date or let alone remarry anyone else, just because nobody would be her. She and I have been through too much together: from evil princes', crazy oracles, betrayals from within, and so much more. That it wouldn't be right for me to betray her like that, even though she's not here anymore.

But the words won't play  
And there's no  
Easy way to say  
Goodbye, goodbye

And from the sidelines  
Watch me fall down

I love you all. I might have been a very strict father or even a proud bastard at that. But I want you all to know, I have never been prouder of you. Also, none of you have failed me. Not even in the slightest things you did. I realize now that a happy house is a loving home, and that all of you have made that possible. Through your lives I have found what it really means to be proud. What it means to be a family. What it means to be a great father. And what it means to love unconditionally.

And I don't understand  
The things I do  
But I'll probably be fine  
As long as I keep moving  
I'll try to write it down  
So things just keep improving

Still the words won't play  
'Cause there's no  
Easy way to say  
Goodbye, goodbye

When I see your mother, I will give her all your love. If you have ever heard that phrase gone in an instant? Well you never know how true it is until it happens to you. I am so sorry that I will be gone in an instant from you all, but please understand without Irma I feel only half myself. She completed me in ways I never even thought possible. Never thought would ever happen to me. I am so glad that it did, for I am ever grateful that she showed me life.

So lest we forget, I'm not long for this world. So I now shall say my goodbyes, for I shall not see the sunrise tomorrow.


End file.
